Cielo resplandeciente
by Labandidaciega
Summary: Luego de que korra derrota a Amon y recupera sus poderes...Makorra 100%


Cielo resplandeciente

Capitulo 1m

"Tradiciones"

Ya todo había terminado, la joven avatar había vencido al espíritu maligno, todo había quedado atrás; La bondad y el amor habían triunfado pese a todas las adversidades ya no existía obstáculos que los alejaran, pues ya un tormento era estar alejados aun estando uno al lado del otro…

Era una noche fría, como se acostumbraba en la tribu agua del sur, la luna iluminaba de tal manera que se podía llegar a pensar que ya no se necesitaría los rayos del sol, aun así la mañana se vio por el horizonte se metió de intrusa por el ventanal donde yacía dormido plenamente el joven maestro fuego…Pequeños rayos de sol se adentraron en sus ojos y a pesar de la poca intensidad que poseían bastaron para despertarlo…

Mako despertó con una gran sonrisa como si hubiera tenido el sueño más placentero de su vida, se sentía fuerte como era un maestro fuego el sol era la fuente de su poder. Se levanto de sus aposentos, se vistió con la ropa típica de la aldea al abrir los telones que separaran su morada del exterior, una brisa helada choco en su rostro definitivamente no estaba acostumbrado a esas temperaturas. Todos aun dormían, se dirigió hasta la cabaña del frente al entrar solo vio a Tenzin y Katara…

-Buenos días.- Dijeron Katara y Tenzin al verlo adentrándose en la habitación.

-Buenos días.-Contesto Mako aun un poco somnoliento. Katara se levanto unos minutos, al volver trajo consigo una bandeja con te y panecillos a la cual se la entrego al muchacho, Tenzin simplemente disfrutaba de su desayuno aprovechando de que sus hijos aun dormían. Mako le agradeció a Katara, le dio un mordisco a un panecillo tomo un sorbo del té; miro que la anciana maestra agua llevaba un collar en su cuello pero no uno cualquiera sino uno único y tallado a mano, lo cual le hizo recordar que había visto a muchas mujeres provenientes de las tribus aguas en ciudad republica con algo así, curioso pregunto…

-He notado que muchas mujeres de las tribus aguas llevan consigo un collar...-antes de que pudiera terminar, Katara lo miro dulcemente y con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, lo cual provoco que se detuviera.

-Es una muy vieja tradición, cuando un joven quiere comprometerse con una muchacha debe tallarle un collar.-replico la anciana.

-Así es, veras es algo muy habitual aquí esa clases de cosas.-Exclamo Tenzin rompiendo su silencio, además de ajeno a las tradiciones.

-No sabría decirte si Korra se apega a esta tradición, ¡Sabes que a ella le gusta romper las reglas!.-Katara agrego, bromeando.

Mako se quedo perplejo, no esperaba esa respuesta, sus mejillas se tumbaron rojas y todo el frio había desaparecido, se quedo unos segundos sin mediar alguna palabra inclusive un gesto, reacciono.

-bueno-tartamudeo varias veces-Korra y yo...-Nuevamente Mako fue interrumpido, esta vez por gritos de niños, por supuesto los hijos de Tenzin.

-Creo que mi paz ah acabado.-Tenzin suspiro-los veré luego; Madre, joven Mako.-Se despidió finalmente dando una reverencia y se marcho.

Katara se acerco a Mako, se sentó a su lado…

-Korra es una muchacha única, y no solo por ser el avatar…No la dejes ir.-Replico la sabia mujer, de forma maternal.

-Jamás haría eso, vera yo yo... la amo -suspiro brevemente- quiero estar con ella por el resto de mi vida.-Mako dejo fluir sus sentimientos, era claro que todos ya lo sabían, y si no, ya no le parecía importarle, la amaba con locura y no quería seguir ocultándolo.

La maestra agua sonrió, al escuchar las palabras del joven pues no era él quien hablaba si no su corazón; en ese momento Korra entro…

-¡Buenos días!-Saludo energéticamente la joven avatar.

-Me alegro que hallas despertado bien.-Replico Katara, quien se aparto de Mako y se dirigió a la cocina.

Korra se colocó al lado de Mako…

-Qué bueno que ya hallas despertado.-Dijo el muchacho con una pequeña mueca en su cara.

-Estoy muy contenta, que estés aquí.-Contesto Korra con dulzura.

El la miro a los ojos perdiéndose en su mirada, tomo su mano, ambos se miraron y cruzaron sonrisas…Ella soltó un suspiro y agacho su cabeza levemente, Mako la tomo por la coronilla le sonrió nuevamente se acerco a ella poco a poco disminuyendo la poca distancia que los separaba, puso su mano en su mejilla y la beso suavemente…

-A mi me alegra estar aquí contigo.-Agrego el maestro fuego, sonriendo.

Antes de que Korra pudiera decir alguna palabra, llego Katara y trajo una bandeja con te y panecillos al igual que a Mako…Luego solo fueron charlas casuales entre ellos, recordando historias, contándole anécdotas al muchacho, echándole un vistazo al pasado diría.

Luego de unos días…

Korra entrenaba con Tenzin ¡estaba muy entusiasmada!, que ya podía crear aire control, aunque no era una experta en ello aun. Se sentía muy agusto de al menos expulsar grandes ráfagas de viento con sus manos.

Mako por su parte decidió explorar el lugar, como su novia yacía entrenando, quiso salir a caminar, anteriormente no lo había hecho adquiriendo la idea que solo descubriría nieve y hielo mas allá de la aldea, había ignorado los paisajes que se asentaban en aquel lugar. No supo cómo, pero había llegado al lugar en donde beso a Korra, las imágenes de aquel hecho surgieron en su mente que no pudo evitar sonrojarse, sentir un gran cosquilleo en su estomago y un golpe en el corazón pero no de dolor, sino uno bueno. Repentinamente algo cruzo en su cabeza, algo que había ignorado completamente; las palabras de Katara.

Pensó si tenía que hacerlo, si Korra se apegaba a la tradición y ¿Si lo rechazaba? o ¿Si ella estaría esperando que lo haga?...Decenas de preguntas sin respuestas rodearon su cabeza, con cada pensamiento todo se volvía más confuso, pero algo era claro ellos se amaban, no imaginaban una vida estando separados, a tal punto que arriesgarían la vida propia por la seguridad del otro. Miro al cielo, ¿tal vez intentando hallar alguna respuesta?, pero nada había allí, de tal manera que su mente se nublo incluso dejo de pensar, dejo de tener alguna noción de sí mismo o el tiempo propio. Las nubes nada le dirían, nadie vendría y le indicaría que debería hacer, debería tomar las riendas el mismo. De repente algo golpeo su pecho una sensación cálida y al mismo tiempo fría, que le decía que debería hacerlo, en los más profundo de su ser lo deseaba, pero algo lo detenía ¡el miedo!, a que ella lo rechazara y se fuera de su lado por siempre.

Aun a todos los temores infundidos por el mismo. Decidió seguir a su corazón, estrujo el aire con las manos, frunció sus ojos dorados, y tomo la decisión que lo llevaría, hasta la completa felicidad o a la soledad eterna.

"Por siempre"

Mako había hablado con los padres de Korra, se sorprendió al ver la reacción de la pareja. Al decírselo al padre Korra, el solo sonrió, apoyo su mano en el hombro del muchacho y lo aprobó, ciertamente fue como si ya lo supiera antes de que el mismo.

Solo una cosa quedaba por hacer, había hablado con los padres de Korra, había tallado el collar prueba de su compromiso. Él pensaba sorprenderla no constaba en sus planes particularmente proponérselo en una charla casual, deseaba que sea algo único e increíble para ambos, pero sobre todo para ella, la poseedora de sus suspiros, de su amor, Korra…

Ese día…

La noche caía en la tribu agua, los jóvenes enamorados gozaban del ocaso…Hasta que el cielo fue el retrato de grandes luces de colores, provocando tormentosos estallidos y asombrando los ojos color cielo de la chica…

-¿Pero, qué es eso?-Acento Korra al ver el espectáculo, que su novio había planeado.

-Pues, son fuegos artificiales, para ti.-Exclamo Mako, apenándose y tomando su cuello con su mano.

-¿Hiciste todo esto por mí?-contesto Korra mirándolo de reojo con una sonrisa, sonrojada.

-Bueno, haría esto y mucho mas.-Agrego el muchacho, mientras ella sonrojada miraba hacia otro parte.

Se acerco por sorpresa dando pequeños suspiros, extrajo de si un collar y lo rodeo en su cuello… Korra al notarlo apoyo delicadamente su mano en el collar, lo observo sabiendo lo que significaba, giro su rostro en dirección al maestro fuego, se encontró tan sorprendida que sus labios no pronunciaron una sola palabra y su rostro alguna emoción.

-¿Sabes, no imagino mi vida sin ti?, quiero tenerte a mi lado por el resto de mi vida –suspiro fugazmente- yo te amo.- Pronuncio Mako, suavemente.

-No sé qué decir, no me esperaba esto.- Rompió su silencio la avatar.

-Dime, ¿me dejarías formar parte de tu vida por siempre?... Aunque si crees que es demasiado pronto, lo entenderé.- Agrego el joven, cuyas últimas palabras expresaron angustia.

Pasaron varios segundos, ya eternos, que a él le propiciaron a imaginar un fuerte rechazo; Pero no fue así…

-Nada me haría más feliz que estar a tu lado por siempre –Dio un paso al frente, el ultimo que los separaba, sonriendo- Te amo Mako.-Pronuncio definitivamente Korra.

Rodeo sus manos en su cintura y la tomo, la trajo más cerca de el, a tal magnitud que sentían la respiración del otro…finalmente la beso suavemente, sabiendo que como en ese instante seria de el por siempre.

El cielo resplandeció nuevamente, fue el único testigo en presenciar a las vidas que se unían, hasta que su luz se extinguiera e incluso tal vez más allá…

Fin.

O no? xD

Espero que le hayas gustado. Es mi primer fic y sinceramente la primera vez que escribo, había hecho alguna que otra cosa pero solo para la escuela. He estado en este sitio por un tiempo, y bueno me atreví a escribir...

Acepto criticas o lo que sea son bienvenidas!

Pronto subiré una de Aang...bueno en verdad de Zuko y Toph!

Hasta luego!


End file.
